


Blind Confidence

by NocturnaIV



Series: Their Captain [7]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Harry trusts Uma, Huma - Freeform, Pre-Descendants 2, Uma knows how to use her tricks to beat anyone, Uma takes care of Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: "Uma won the ship." Harriet accepted. "But she didn't win the rights over you.""I am not a thing.""You are Captain Hook's son." Harriet looked at him “She knows this is a trap. That our father will claim his ship in exchange for you. She will say no.”Harry smiled sweetly as if dealing with a little girl."You don't know her."





	Blind Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Well... My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

"I can't believe you accepted this." He looked at his sister.

"They are orders from our father.”

Harry growled and fought with his ties. The rope caught in his wrists and Harriet's hand landed on the tie. But he didn't plan to move anymore. Uma would get mad at him if she saw that he had been hurt.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that Captain Hook doesn't understand when he lost?" He looked at his sister and could feel the heat in his eyes, the fury that really wasn't for her "Why does he do this?"

"Because you plan to leave us." Harriet looked at him with genuine surprise in her eyes. "Because you want to leave us."

"He abandoned me a long time ago." He closed his grip on his hook, he felt stupid carrying a weapon that everyone knew he wouldn't use against his family, no matter how angry he was "Uma beat you."

And it had been the most glorious moment of his life. When Uma realized that it was her victory, she had run in his direction and had jumped into his arms. There, in front of everyone, he hugged her against his body and admired her face filled with happiness and pride. The ship that Captain Hook had chosen to put as a prize had been the same one they had used for years as their meeting point. His father had tried to take away the only place he had known as a safe home. And Uma had recovered it. Their _Lost Revenge_. They had missions for that ship and had planned to recruit some people. But instead, his father had kidnapped him. Harry smiled at the irony. His father had suddenly ordered his sister to '_bring him home_'. And there he was, tied hand and foot, with Harriet as his jailer. At least the rope at his ankles allowed him to walk.

"Uma won the ship." She accepted. "But she didn't win the rights over you."

"I am not a thing."

"You are Captain Hook's son." Harriet looked at him. "You know how things work in the Island."

Yes, he knew it. The parents had absolute control over their children, rented them or sold to other villains to be their henchmen. But there were also children like Uma and him, who had been abandoned to their fate and had only survived by pure luck. But in the Island, he wasn’t known as _Captain Hook's son_, people always associated him with Uma. And that was something he was well used to. That had always been his life. So, the irony that he was now told that his father was entitled to his actions seemed comical. He looked at his sister. She would have another ship. She already had a crew. Her father had arranged everything for her. But unlike Mal, Harriet had earned her rights. His sister was ruthless, a great leader and a magnificent fighter but she also looked for her crew and guaranteed the pirates' code.

"I know exactly how things work." He smiled dangerously. "And your father got into a big problem."

"Do you think Uma will come for you?" Harriet looked around, at the ship full of pirates. "Uma is smart."

"She is."

“She knows this is a trap. That our father will claim his ship in exchange for you. She will say no.”

Harry smiled sweetly as if dealing with a little girl.

"You don't know her."

"You idealize her too much."

"She is my captain."

He noticed the pain in his sister's gaze. Since childhood, they had known that Harriet would be the captain and he would be her first mate. That had been the plan. But it had been in better times. Before his father's madness fell against Harry. Before he met Uma.

"We do this for your sake." Harriet crossed her arms. "You're crazy if you think that-"

The whistle from the highest point of the ship interrupted her. From the nest, the lookout was giving the notice that someone was approaching the ship.

"Captain Uma on deck!"

He smiled slyly towards his sister.

"So, she's as crazy as you." Harriet growled.

"Maybe that's why we make a good team." He counterattacked "Now if you'll excuse me..."

He started moving towards the main deck, away from the gun deck. But his sister took him by the arm, reminding him that he was technically a prisoner. As tradition commanded, Captain Hook received Uma. Captain to captain. Uma advanced among the adults with her chin up and a victorious smile on her lips. The look in her eyes was like a storm. Uma was dressed like a pirate, tight turquoise pants, brown ankle boots full of the jewelry he had found for her. A light blue blouse exposed her delicate shoulders and a long turquoise coat. She had loosened most of her braids and wore a pirate hat. On her belt hung a saber and a short sword.

Harry felt his pulse speed up. Everyone watched her and many pirates seemed to surrender to the force of attraction she imposed. Uma found herself in front of Captain Hook who sought to take her hand to greet her. She turned her wrist and shook the captain's hand to make it clear that they were the same. Not a gentleman in front of a lady. Captain Hook smiled at her gesture and accepted the greeting.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." Uma spoke loudly and looked around.

They both stared at each other and he smiled with fun. She rolled her eyes, but he knew she was smiling, that her shoulders stopped being tense when she found him.

"And how nice of you, Captain Hook, wrapped it up as a gift." She continued.

Harry laughed openly. Everyone could hear him until his sister hit his arm. He tried to move forward again but Harriet held him back.

"It must be frustrating to follow someone else's orders." He commented.

"Isn't it for you?"

Harry looked at Uma, her small stature and lethal presence. He denied.

“You follow our father's orders because you think you should do it. I follow her orders because I want to.” Harry smiled “Because it is my pleasure to do it.”

"Watch out..." Harriet whispered incredibly low "The road you're heading for is a pure weakness."

He didn’t answer. He had never felt weak because of his attraction to her. Quite the opposite.

"I think you are wrong, Captain Uma." The old pirate displayed his theatrical charm "The ship you won is in perfect condition and it’s yours."

"But you took my first mate."

Captain Hook laughed at that comment.

“My sweet pirate witch, I think there is a mistake. I don't have your first mate.”

She smiled and pointed her hand in his direction.

"Harry Hook, tell them: Who is your captain?"

He stepped forward to be looked at and in a powerful voice he responded.

"Uma!"

She winked and returned her attention to his father.

"There you have it, sir."

Captain Hook denied. Never looking in his direction. He acted as if Harry had been on his ship for so long, as his property, that he shouldn't even look at it. Harry tensed and closed his grip on the hook his father once gave him.

"This is my son."

“I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me.” She sharpened her smile. “Although I admit that all your children are incredibly attractive. I guess it comes from the other parent.”

His father laughed openly and shortened the distance with Uma. He tried to take her chin, but she dodged it, biting the air. Warning him. Captain Hook hid his surprise with condescension.

"Maybe you don't know, Uma but I was always very popular with women."

"I'll take your word." Uma crossed her arms. "This is the deal-"

"Excuse me?" The man leaned in her direction. "I say how are we going to proceed."

“No, you want the ship back in exchange for Harry. You think I won't do it and that will serve as a lesson.” She rolled her eyes “You also thinks I'm going to try to take him by force. That's why all your pirates are armed.” Uma smiled “But let's make this more interesting." She showed her arm. "From captain to captain, you and I will measure strength. If you win, I will return your ship that I just won. ”

"What if you win?" Captain Hook gave the order to bring a small table to the center of the deck and two chairs.

“You will accept that Harry only belongs to me and you will return him to me in one piece. We will leave as allies.” She looked at Harriet “A great partnership.”

"Is the boy's life worth as much as a ship?" Captain Hook asked with fun.

“Apparently yes. That was your original plan, right? Harry in exchange for _Lost Revenge_.” Uma looked at him “And one more thing. In our encounter, I would prefer Harriet to be by your side and Harry by mine.”

“And why? ”Captain Hook advanced and set the chair for her to take.

Uma sat down and rested her elbow on the table, ready to fight.

"Because they will be our main witnesses."

His father accepted and Harriet led him to go to the table. The pirates separated in the presence of his sister, but he didn't hide his smile. Harry had seen Uma fight trolls. That victory was hers and his father didn’t know. She set her sights on the ties on his wrists and the fact that they had allowed him to keep her hook. He stood behind her and rested his hands on her back, the curve of his hook on her shoulder in a silent caress. Uma raised her face to look at him. There was no doubt in her face. She has always been the constant in his life.

She returned her attention to Captain Hook. Both joined their hands and after counting three the man used all his strength. Harriet smiled to see how quickly Uma lost ground. Harry silently denied and bowed his face, so close that he could kiss her hat. But he stayed there, looking at her. He knew her well. Uma had everything under control.

"When I get Harry back, I'll take Harriet." She commented out loud "We'll have a lot of _sweet_ fun."

Captain Hook opened his eyes in surprise. And it was there when he lost. Uma exerted all her strength, gained ground and won.

“Don’t worry, sir. Your daughter is too bossy to be my type.” Uma smiled almost childishly “But I have your word, right? Harry’s mine.”

The man looked at her furiously, his entire body tense. But he nodded. No one had had to fight, although Uma had been ready for that to happen. She had gone for him. Harry officially belonged to her. By the end of the day, the people of the Island of the Lost would know that Uma was the owner of Harry Hook. No one would be surprised.

"Harry-"

Captain Hook interrupted his daughter and looked at him. For the first time in what should be months, his father stared at him. Harry felt tense, clinging to his hook. Most parents were constant in their relationship with their children. But it had been worse for Harry to know his father's fondness and affection lasted a short time and then he rejected him. It wasn’t fair. He would never get used to something that would later take him away. The wound was deeper. It made him feel indecisive about anything and he must constantly repeat himself that Uma would never do that to him. But even so, there were times when he felt confused and lost. But Uma always took care of him, even though she didn't have to.

Uma got up, putting herself between father and son. She was protecting him. She, with her fine body and small stature. But with all that lethal personality that weakened even the strongest.

"Don't let her down, boy." Captain Hook said.

Harry laughed. His father spoke as if he had committed the worst possible betrayal. As if it was his fault that their relationship was so catastrophic. Harry looked at his hook and moved to the other side of the deck, toward the ocean. He didn’t look at his father but threw the hook into the water. Far away. He didn't need his father. He didn't need his approval. He didn’t need to continue tormenting himself.

Uma ran to his side at barefoot, he saw her throw her swords and hat away before jumping off the deck to the sea.

"Uma!" He shouted, surprised.

Harriet came to his side, confused.

"Let go of me!" Harry ordered, showing the knots.

His sister said nothing. She cut the ropes as fast as she could. He took off his jacket and boots before jumping into the water full of sharks. His sister shouted his name, but he dived. The sharks swam in his direction but didn’t do anything. He swam among them and he saw Uma swimming back, with his hook in her hand. She looked at him and pointed to one of the sharks that swam next to him. Harry didn’t hesitate and clung to his fin, letting it approach her. Uma took his face and kissed him. She filled his lungs with air and took him by the hand to take him with her. Uma was a great swimmer. He just had to try to follow her. She led them under the ships and into the caverns under the island. Uma kissed him again just at the moment when oxygen began to be lacking. She had his resistance memorized. When they surfaced, they were in one of the underground pools of the Island. Natural lights shone from the ceiling and the cave had its own temperature. They had assumed that the Island had lava and passed incredibly close to the underground caverns. But it was only theory.

When he breathed fresh air, Uma hit him in the chest.

"Never do that again!" She ordered.

The turquoise light made her stand out. The water had its own light blue. He had his hands on her waist and she was looking on his face for a possible wound. She was too beautiful, delicately, and lethally. She was like a dagger made of shells and coral, of marine glass and danger.

"What thing?"

She exposed his hook to him and pressed it against his sternum.

"How do you think of throwing it?"

“Because…"

But Uma curved her pinky with his hook. He took the hook and noticed how determined she looked, observing the obvious promise she was making.

"I went for you."

"I know." He searched her face, but she kept seeing his hook. "I never doubted it."

"I was ready to face all your father's crew for you."

"Uma..."

“Since I know you, you have taken this hook with you. This is part of you, Harry.” She stared at him. “I don't care what you think it meant. Now you're mine and this ” Uma closed her pinky more against the curve of his hook “It's your pledge of loyalty to me. _This _is your reminder that we will always be together. You belong to me."

_This _referred to her delicate little finger around his sharp hook. His captain had jumped into the sea to retrieve his hook, surely because she knew that he would later regret that action. Because his hook was part of him and his life. It was even part of hundreds of attacks that he and Uma made. She was the only person who could touch his hook, who could use it. In anger, he had forgotten all that his weapon also meant. He looked at her pinky still hooked on his hook.

He loved her. The idea sank in his mind. He loved her and possibly had been doing it for too long. As something inevitable that should happen to them. It wasn't just attraction or good comradery. In that small prison in the form of an island, he had fallen in love with a sea witch.

For the first time, he went for her lips. He abruptly shortened the distance between them and kissed her. He clung to her, lifted her enough of the water so that her mouth was on his. She took his face and playfully bit his lower lip. She encouraged him to continue. He didn’t want to fear his feelings. He didn’t want to think about all the warnings he had been given throughout his life. Uma wasn’t going to leave him. She felt something for him, maybe it wasn't love and most likely it wasn't. But it was something that made Uma worry about him, that she wanted to make him feel safe and didn't hesitate for a second to go with him. He was hooked with her. He smiled against her lips and when they parted, she had a playful glow in her eyes.

"Who gave you permission to kiss me, pirate?"

"Dear, are you going to punish me despite the smile you have on those sweet lips of yours?"

"Maybe I smile at the thought of how I will make you suffer for your daring."

He smirked.

"Please do it, my beloved captain."

Harry could understand why his predecessors jumped to their death when they were attracted by sea beings. He didn't mind being the pirate who had fallen into madness for being fascinated by her siren song. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him so tightly by the neck that he got tangled up in her. Harry loved her. He finally allowed himself to enjoy the idea. He had fallen in love with his captain, with the future leader of the entire Island of the Lost. He was in the best hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! I can swear to you that I feel like I'm spamming all of you for writing so much hahahaha
> 
> Here Uma says, "You belong to me"; in another fic is something that Harry reminds her "I belong to you".
> 
> Besides, I wanted to give a more private reason why Harry cares so much about his hook. And my own interpretation of the way Uma curves her pinky against his hook. I accuse Uma of being a romantic, but I'm in the same boat with her.
> 
> One of the leaders of Huma Fandom asked me this on Tumblr and I felt so honored: A fic from Harry's perspective when he realized, very consciously, that he loved Uma and that she also felt something for him. 
> 
> Thank you very much for your suggestions and requests. It makes me very happy to interact with you all here or on Tumblr. 
> 
> Do you have anything you want me to write? I would like to know your suggestions or requests.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
